1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to authorization systems for software licenses, and in particular, to an authorization system for managing software licenses on mobile devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, mobile software applications have become more available and diverse as the capabilities and reach of mobile communication networks have increased. The range of mobile communication devices that run mobile software applications has expanded to include mobile phones, mobile music devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), pagers, and standard laptop computers. However, several problems related to licensing have arisen along with the rise in popularity of mobile devices and applications.
One problem associated with licensing mobile software applications is the difficulty of administering licenses for devices that are not connected to an enterprise network. Licensing system are typically obtained by an enterprise from a software vendor. For example, an enterprise such as a corporation or university might purchase a software suite from a software vendor. Along with the suite, the vendor might provide licensing software to control the use of the purchased software suite. The licensing software would then be installed on a licensing server within the enterprise network.
The resulting licensing system (licensing software installed on a licensing server) would then employ a licensing model for regulating the use of the software suite. In one example, the named-user licensing model typically identifies specific individuals within an enterprise who are authorized to use an application. The individuals are identified when they log into the enterprise network. If an individual is not listed as an authorized user with the licensing system, then the individual is prevented from using the desired application.
The named-user licensing model is effective for devices connected to the enterprise network, thereby enabling the licensing system to communicate with the devices and allow or not allow the use of applications. However, such a model is not effective for licensing mobile applications because mobile devices are frequently not connected to the enterprise network. The licensing system within the enterprise network is therefore unable to communicate with the mobile device. Additionally, some types of software applications present unique security problems for enterprise networks. For example, instant messaging (IM) applications create security holes into enterprise networks. Thus, it is not desirable to require a mobile device to connect to a licensing system within an enterprise network to authorize the use of an IM application.
As can be seen from the above discussion, the introduction of mobile software applications has increased the need for software license management systems that provide license control to software vendors and flexibility to purchasing enterprises. A solution is therefore desired to provide improved software licensing mechanisms for mobile software applications.